The Honeymoon Phase Is Over
by A.P. Read
Summary: Arthur and Merlin are a proper couple and they are sure of each other feelings. But now the honeymoon phase is over and they have to get to know each othe a bit more.


Hi yalls its November and I am exhausted. Got a new job and hoping it works out. Anyways here is a s small thing I wrote I plan to add a chapter later on. BBC owns everything and are all powerful and own Merlin and Arthur blah blah blah. I own nothing. So please read, enjoy, and review.

* * *

There was a little movement in the forest Arthur and Merlin had gone hunting. Arthur insisted that it was only to be Merlin in his hunting party stating that a larger party would scare away any prey.

"Merlin, hand me my spear and be quiet." Arthur whispered. Merlin handed the spear. With a straightforward thrust Arthur launched the wooden spear forward hitting a tree.

"You missed Arthur." Merlin said dryly walking to pull the spear out of the tree.

"I don't miss Merlin. I'm luring my prey into a trap." Arthur said smugly folding his arms. Before Merlin could pull out the spear he was tackled to ground. Arthur had pounced on top of Merlin. The wind was knocked out of Merlin and Arthur was smiling above him.

"See I said I don't miss." Arthur gave Merlin a quick kiss and they rolled around on the ground for a moment. They had been falling in love since the day they had met. It wasn't until Arthur had a drunken night that he made his move on Merlin. Which really was a half a move and the other half a drunken confession.

* * * * *

"Merlin. Merrrrlin. Your name is funny Merlin. You stretch it out and it sounds like Mertle. But with a lin not a tle. Ha ha ha ha." Arthur laughed drunkenly as Merlin carried him back to the royal chambers. Merlin humored him a little as he was drunk out of his mind. He was still dressed in his armor and cape. This did not help Merlin carry the golden haired prince. The raven-haired boy pulled Arthur to his bed. He was surprised to find that Arthur's firm arms wrapped around his skinny waist. Pulling them both into the large bed.

Arthur pressed his face into Merlin's chest. Taking in the scent of his servant. The longer he held Merlin the firmer his grip around him became. Merlin attempted to push Arthur off but that seemed to only make him respond with fury. Growling like an animal that had a piece of meat in its mouth.

"No mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Arthur say's all mine! Arthur's Merlin!" Arthur said incoherently. Merlin laughed out loud he had never seen Arthur so possessive. Eventually Merlin gave up trying to push Arthur off and enjoyed the moment. Merlin began to run his long fingers through Arthur silky soft hair. He had found that Arthur lips traveled to his neck and that Arthur had begun to nuzzle and bite at it. His body thrived in pleasure caused by Arthur's lips.

"Arthur. Arthur please stop you don't know what your doing. Your drunk. Your drunk and I am not a chamber maid." Merlin whispered gasping in pleasure between words.

"Merlin, I love you. I love you before tonight. Always have since since FOREVER!" Arthur confessed before falling asleep. Merlin smiled at the thought. Arthur Pendragon royal prince and prat pain in the butt loved him. He gave Arthur a quick kiss on the head and tried his best to fall asleep.

When the sun's rays pierced the window of Arthur's bedroom. Merlin began to stir awake finding himself in not his usual settings of his own room. Eventually everything synced into place and he realized where he was. He got up quickly to find the room empty. Just as he was about to call out Arthur's name the prince walked in with a silver tray with some bread and juice.

"Arthur I can explain. You were a little." Arthur silenced him by placing a finger on his lips. He set down the tray and took a seat next to Merlin on the large bed.

"I know what I said last night. I still mean it today and probably forever. I said that I love you and I gave you this." Arthur said touching the dark red mark on Merlin's neck. The boy blushed a little.

"Are you sure Arthur? I mean you were drunk and I'm not sure if you knew what you were saying. I mean you had a lot to drink. And and and" Merlin had begun to babble.

"Merlin I've been drinking for a very long time. I've developed a talent to function and be drunk at the same time. I said what I said and I said I love you."

" You remember what happened last night? I mean for the most part at least?" Merlin asked. Slowly moving his hand toward Arthur's. Arthur took his hand away so he could wrap his arms around Merlin's waist.

"I probably was amazing. Carried you to the bed gave you a few kisses and a sonnet or two. Then you probably fell right for me. That's how you got that love bite." Arthur recounted.

"In your head you really are amazing aren't you?" Merlin leaned his head on Arthur's shoulder and began to tell him what really happened. Which lasted a few minutes because Arthur was sure that his drunken memory was perfect. Merlin insisted but they both agreed that the confession of Arthur's love was true and valid.

* * * * *

Arthur and Merlin were hidden away in the forest for a while. No one bothered them since it was strictly a royal hunting grounds. Merlin was napping leaning against Arthur under a tree. Arthur was fully awake enjoying the sight of Merlin being so vulnerable and innocent. Merlin was always very chipper, but Arthur knew that he was becoming very ragged and exhausted.

He had tried his best to figure out a way for Merlin to sleep more but realized if he lightened the workload on Merlin it would become suspicious. But Merlin never complained about the work that had to be done and it tore Arthur in half. That is when he came up with the hunting nap plan. Arthur got to spend his time with Merlin, and Merlin was able to get some sleep.

When night had begun to appear in the sky Arthur thought it was the best time to wake him up. He leaned down and gave Merlin a little kiss which only caused him to stir a little.

"Merlin, Merlin it's time to wake up now." Arthur nudged Merlin a bit more and gave another small kiss.

"Oh, Lancelot you kiss so much better than Arthur." Merlin said laughing.

Arthur caressed Merlin's face and gave a longer kiss. A longer fuller kiss.

"Now, can you say that Lancelot is a better kisser?" Arthur said looking into Merlin eyes.

"Yea, yep definitely sure now he is the better kisser. You need more practice."

"You're an idiot Merlin. But you are my idiot. It might be fun to practice more though." Arthur got up and pulled Merlin from his seat on the ground. The two walked back towards Camelot.

"Didn't catch anything today Arthur?" Morgana asked sitting across the dinner table.

"Nope, nothing really out there to catch." Arthur took a drink of water. Smiling.

"What is this the 20th time a failed hunting trip?" Uther asked.

"Oh, I'd say the 27th sire." Morgana smirked, Arthur smiled, and dinner went on.

So what did you all think? Please review.


End file.
